The Reason
by aNgEl-EyEz2529
Summary: This is a Zig-Zag fic! Girls come to CGL and some are assigned to D-tent! I don't think the story will be as bad as you think it sounds... plz rr!
1. ThE GiRlZ

ChApTeR.1.tHe.GiRlZ

Eight girls were passengers in a single yellow bus and were on their way to the most unpleasant place in Texas. A place called Camp Green Lake.

Maegan Brown stared straight ahead with her forest green eyes at the man sitting 2 seats ahead of her. He had a gun sitting across his lap and sun glasses on. She couldn't decide if he was awake or not, because he wasn't moving a muscle. "You asleep?" she asked him, glaring. Maegan always says what's on her mind.

"Shut up," he replied, wearily.

"You know what I like?" she asked, ignoring him.

"Nope, and I really don't care."

"Linkin Park," she continued.

"I see," he said, emotionless, nodding towards the black beanie she was wearing. It read 'Linkin Park'.

"I'm bored with you," she drawled, laying her head down on the seat in front of her. Her brown hair fell around her face and she stared at the natural dark red highlights in her hair.

"Good," she heard him mumble.

Shelby Peacock sat in the seat across from her glaring coldly with her deep, blue eyes at the woman guard sitting 2 seats in front of her. She carefully laid her head down on the window in attempt to go to sleep, but they were on a very bumpy road and her head kept bouncing up and falling down on the metal part, so she gave up. Instead, she laid her head back onto the top of the seat she was sitting in. Though, her head kept moving back and forth, she fell asleep right then and there.

Andrea Simmons was sitting in the seat behind her, mildly interested in her feet. She kept tapping them to different songs that played in her head, almost being bored to death.

Christa Greene was sitting in the seat across from her, playing with her black, braided hair. Every once in a while, she'd glance at the other girls to see if they were as bored as her.

Korsica Spencer was sitting behind her, playing with her dark brown, twisted hair. She was bored very easily with that, though, and soon was trying to go to sleep.

Ashlyn Sullivan was in the seat across from her, staring from the guards, to the girls, to the ground, and back again.

Roxanne Pankey was already in a deep, dreamless sleep in the seat behind Ashlyn.

Jennifer Bone was in the seat across from Roxanne, with her head buried in her hands. She would doze of every now in then, but when her head would fall out of her hands, she wake right back up.

Andrea picked her head up and stared out of the window even though there was nothing to look at.... mostly fields of hay and cotton. The bus was hot and stuffy, making her sleepy. She could feel her eyelids slowly getting heavier and heavier._ 'At least we'll have a lake to swim in when we get there,' _she thought, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yo!" Jennifer finally yelled at one of the guards, breaking the silence.

"What are you hollerin about back there?!" the male guard growled, annoyed.

"How much longer til we get to this place that we're going, huh?"

"I don't know."

"And why not?"

"Shut up, Jenny!" Maegan growled and Jennifer winced. "I'm not in the mood."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" she replied, sarcastically, saluting Maegan.

"Jen, girl, just stop. She ain't in the best mood today, and I don't want to hear anymore lectures from her bossy butt," Roxanne whispered after being woke up from the yelling guard.

"Fine," Jennifer hissed back.

Andrea sighed, tired of all the fighting. She finally drifted to sleep after about 10 minutes and slept peacefully until they arrived.

----------------------

"Welcome to Camp Green Lake, girls." It was the only thing that the bus driver had said all day to them.

Andrea glanced sleepily out of the filthy window. There was no lake. And there was nothing green to be seen. There weren't even tumbleweeds.

One guard unlocked all the handcuffs and the other waited outside of the bus door. The woman guard that unlocked their handcuffs led them off of the bus.

One by one, they stepped off onto the hard, cracked ground, each rubbing their wrists where the handcuffs had cut off their circulation.

"Where's the lake?" Maegan asked, looking around. Her eye caught 4 other buses pulling in behind the one they rode in on.

"Don't be smart," the female guard snapped. The girls glared at her in return. "Follow me," she demanded.  
As they followed her they looked around. They finally saw green, but it was only two trees, and they were both by a small cabin quite a bit away.

There were some rugged tents and buildings. They finally arrived at a small building. A sign in front of it read **YOU ARE ENTERING CAMP GREEN LAKE JUVENILE CORRECTIONAL FACILITY.** There was another sign to the right of it that declared that it was a violation of the Texas Penal Code to bring guns, explosives, weapons, drugs, or alcohol onto the premises.

Andrea rolled her eyes at this.

One by one, they followed the guard into the building, where they felt the long-awaited air conditioning.

Instantly, they noticed a pile of sunflower seeds on the ground beside the desk. It didn't take the girls long to notice the man at the desk. He was wearing a cowboy hat and sunglasses with his feet propped comfortably on the desk. He also held a sweating bottle of Dr. Pepper, and Andrea became uncomfortably aware of how thirsty she was.

The guard gave the man some papers to sign, and as he did, Andrea noticed that he had a tattoo of a rattlesnake on his arm. When he was through, he turned around and produced two more bottles of Dr. Pepper. He handed one to each guard (the male guard had followed the girls inside).

"13 hours here today, and another 13 hours back tomorrow. What a drive," the male guard commented, wearily, taking 2 huge gulps of his drink.

The man at the desk took a drink, got up, and walked over to the girls. "My name is Mr. Sir. When you speak to me, you will address me by my name. Is that clear?" As a reply, the girls burst into a burst of giggles. Maegan said, through laughs, "Yer a real comedian, ya know!"

Mr. Sir growled and muttered something under his breath. "I ain't jokin. You girl's best stop laughin, if ya know what's good for yeh." The girls stopped laughing, but grinned maniacally at him. "Think my name's funny, do you?"

"Yes, Mr. Sir," Jennifer said, saluting, making the rest of the girls laugh harder.

"Well, we got some _real_ troublemakers, here," he said sarcastically. "If you girls know what's good for you, yeh'll keep yall's mouth shut when it ought to be. If you don't learn to control yer attitude, then...... well, we can fix that. You ain't in no Girl Scout camp."

----------------------

Mr. Sir gave them each 2 orange suits.

"Yer to wear one when you work, one to relax in. After three days, we'll wash yer workin suit, and yer relaxin suit will become yer workin suit. Any questions?" When no one answered, he said, "Well, what're yeh waitin for? Change."  
The girls gaped at him as if he had just grown an extra head.

"Well?"

"Yer a sick man!"

"No way I'm doin that!"

"Ewwww!"

"And just why would we do that?"

"It's so I can check and see if yer hidin anything."

"It's still **_SICK_**!"

"I have _SOME_ self-respect!"

"Ewwww!"

"Fine, stay right here. I'll be back." As he left, a short man with a close-shaven head, a black, curly beard, and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hello, girls."

"Who's the dork?" Maegan whispered to Christa, who just shrugged, trying to suppress her giggles.

"You'll be in D-tent. D stands for diligence. I'm counselor of D-tent. My name's Mr. Pendaski. There are 3 key words to remember my name by: pen, dance, key," he said, counting them off on his fingers.

Mr. Sir soon returned with a woman. She was tall and had red curly hair. She wore a black cowboy hat as well as black cowboy boots studded with turquoise stones. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up, revealing freckles on her arm that matched the ones on her face.

The woman stared at the group of girls before she spoke. "Did I understand Mr. Sir right? Are you girls not cooperating with him?"

"I don't' mean to sound like I'm being disrespectful, ma'am, but he wanted us to undress in front of him!" Roxanne protested.

"_Excuse_ me?" Her voice was deadly soft. "Did I ask you what he wanted?"

"No ma'am, but-"

"Excuse me? Why won't you undress in front of him?"  
"It....." Korsica started, but lamely finished with, "he's a man!"

"I know what gender he is, thank you!" the Warden snapped, as if Korsica had just insulted her.

"I meant that we're not comfortable undressing in front of men."

"Fine." She buried her head in her hands and shook it. "I'm bein too soft on you girls, but... Mr. Sir, Dr. Pendaski. Leave the room. NOW!" she barked.

The two men hurried outside. The woman stared at the girls. "Well? What're you waitin for?" she growled. The girls all got undressed and slipped an orange suit on.

When they were finished, they were sent outside and another group of 8 girls were sent inside, Mr. Sir and another man following.

"Must be their counselor," Christa muttered to Ashlyn, who nodded her head in turn.

Mr. Pen-dance-key met them outside and led them to a moldy smelling tent with the letter D painted on the side.

"You may choose one of the newer cots; one that doesn't have any things on it," Mr. Pendanski told the girls. After they had chosen their cots, he told them about the boys. "Girls, this whole camp was filled with nothing but boys until today, so don't be surprised if the boys seemed dazed or stare for the next couple of weeks.

"Later, you'll meet the ones that belong in D-tent with you."

"What about that red-haired woman? Did she just arrive today, too?" Switch asked.

"That's the Warden. She owns this camp. She's been here for awhile. She doesn't hardly show her face to the campers, though. She likes the coolness of her cabin. She-"

At that time, a guy with thick, black glasses came running in. "Girls! Mom! There are girls! There are-" He stopped when he saw the eight girls staring back at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. About 6 other guys stumbled in after him, each stopping at seeing the girls. There was a big dude that had a very unpleasant odor, a guy with a hat and toothpick, a hispanic, a guy with a red hat and curly hair, a guy that twitched a lot, and a really tall guy with wild hair and was really paranoid.

After them, a short, mixed boy with a curly afro carelessly walked in, taking no notice of anyone, walked to a cot, and laid down.

"Yes, and these are the girls that will be in D-tent," Mr. Pendanski replied cooly, as if commenting on the whether.

The boys gaped at them and the girls looked disgusted in return.

"Haven't yall ever seen a girl before? Shelby snapped, forgetting what Mr. Pendanski told her.  
"Yeah, and didn't yall's parents ever teach yall some manners? It's _rude_ to _stare_!" Jennifer said, also forgetting, almost growling.

"Girls, remember that I told you these guys haven't seen a girl in only the good Lord knows how long."

"I'm X-ray," the guy with glasses said, extending his filthy hand to the girls. None of them took it.

"Dude, not to be offensive, but your hand's just a _little_ dirty,"Maegan commented, snootily.

Mr. Pendanski introduced all of the boys. "That's Rex,"

"X-ray."

"That's Alan,"

"Squid."

"Jose,"

"Magnet."

"Ricky,"

"Zig-Zag."

"Theodore,"

"Armpit."

"Bryan,"

"Twitch."

"Stanley,"

"Caveman."

"And this is Zero. Know why they call him Zero? Cuz there's nothin goin on in his stupid, little head."

Mr. Pendanski turned around and looked expectantly at the girls. "Well, I'll call out the names, and you introduce yourselves."

"How do you want us to introduce ourselves?" Maegan asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
"Just say something that you like, or like to do."

"Boys!" Roxanne shouted almost instantly. The girls laughed, the boys smirked, and Mr. Pendanski just looked confused.

"Maegan Brown."

"Yo, it's Switch, aight? And I like Linkin Park."

"Who?" almost all the boys asked.

"The greatest band, ever! Oh, my gosh. Here," she said, taking a c.d. player out of her bag and handing it to them. They pressed play and "Numb" played through the headphones.

"You can't have that here," Pendanski said.

"They're pretty good," Squid said.

"You can't have that walkman here."

"Yeah, whatever. Now can I have my player back?" They handed it back to her, and she put the earphones on, and started listening to it, laying down on her bed.

"You shouldn't have that here.... oh, never mind. Shelby Peacock."

"I like Simple Plan. I went to one of their concerts, but I got kicked out toward the end, because I had hit some weed once too many times, and flashed them.... some body guards came and got me cause I was, like, front row center, so I was easy to spot. It was one of those "you-get-there-first-  
you're-in-front" deals. There were no seats."

The boys stared at her in surprise at her long-winded comment. "Who's Simple Plan?" X-ray finally asked.

Shelby gaped at them. "The greatest band ever!"

"That's what Maegan said, though, about her band," Squid said, confused.

"Yeah, well, both of them are great."

"Yeah, okay," Caveman said uncertainly.

"Andrea Simmons."

Andrea stared back at him for a while, before raising her hand.

"Looks like she's a weird one, too," Squid whispered to Zig-Zag, but everyone heard him, and Shelby instantly took up for her.

"She's not weird!" she snarled. Andrea put her hand on Shelby's arm and shook her head, signaling to her it was fine. Shelby looked at her and protested. "Andy! They were talking about you! It's not right! You can't let people just walk all over you!" Andrea shrugged, looking at the ground.

"I don't care, Shell," she replied in a voice barely above a whisper. Then, she said, more to herself than anyone else, " I like a lot of music."

"El calamar tenía razón. Ella es kinda extraño," Magnet muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Digo español, también, usted sabe," Andrea replied, quietly, her voice cracking, but she glared at him. The boys looked at her in surprise, but the girls didn't seem to notice she just spoke a different language. Magnet looked like he just got a nasty shock."Soy..... Yo..... No signifiqué esto....." he hastily replied."No fingir. La gente habla de mí todo el tiempo. No me preocupo," she replied back, her eyes filling with water, but she quickly blinked the tears away.Silence filled the air, until Mr. Pendanski finally called the name of the next girl. "Christa Greene.""Boy, I like Twista, 3 6 Mafia, stuff like that.""Korsica Spencer.""I like any kinda rap or r&b. Or hip-hop.""Ashlyn Sullivan."

"Right here."After a few minutes of silence, Mr. Pendanski urged her. "Do you like anything?""Cutting.""Cutting what? Boxes, paper? Am I anywhere close?""Myself." There was a long silence, and she threw her fiery red curls over her shoulder, frustrated. "Relax. I haven't had the urge in a while to cut myself, and I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to here, anyways.""Oh.""Roxanne Pankey.""Pankey? As in 'hankey pankey?'" Zig-Zag asked, smirking."No," she replied, glaring at him.

"What do you like to do?""Does stripping count?" After some whistles and howling, she smirked. "Down boys, I _don't_ do that sorta stuff. I-""You need to stop that lying!" Ashlyn said, laughing."Ha ha, very funny. I respect myself and I don't intend to show any more of my body to anyone than I am now. Unlike Maegan," she added in a whisper. Maegan wouldn't have heard her, even if she said it loudly because of her headphones. Everyone else(except for Zero and Andrea) laughed at this."Jennifer Bone."The guys sniggered at her last name."What?!" she asked them, frustrated."Boner!" Caveman said."You guys are _so_ immature," she scoffed.

"Do you like anything?"

"Avril Lavigne, 4-wheeler riding, anything like that."

"Well, dinner's probably almost about to be served, so you guys want to head there?" Mr. Pendanski asked."Sure, Mom. Aight, guys, let's go," X-ray said, but the girls froze."**_MOM_**?!" they asked at the same time."Um, he has a nickname, too," X-ray said, rubbing Mom's shoulders."Oh." They all walked out of the tent to head for the Mess Hall except for Maegan, who didn't even know everyone was gone.----------------------

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it! This is what they said in Spanish:_El calamar tenía razón. Ella es kinda extraño-_ Squid was right. She is kinda weird._Digo español, también, usted sabe- _I speak Spanish, too, you know._Soy..... Yo..... No signifiqué esto.....-_ I'm..... I..... I didn't mean that..... _No fingir. La gente habla de mí todo el tiempo. No me preocupo- _Don't pretend. People talk about me all the time. I don't care.


	2. aCuTe PaRaNoIa

ChApTeR.2.aCuTe.PaRaNoIa

Whenever D-tent was through eating supper, they entered the tent to find a very angry Maegan.

"Where did yall go?!" she barked.

"Where do you think? To _eat_," Shelby replied cooly.

Maegan growled in reply. "Why didn't yall tell me?"

"We didn't want to interrupt your precious music time."

"You didn't think I was hungry to?" she snarled.

"Maegan, calm _down_," Roxanne said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm hungry," she said, deadly quiet.

"It's not too late to eat," Squid choked out. "There's still a lot of people in there."

"Come on, Christa," she said. "Come with me to the Cafeteria." Christa did as she was told, shrugging at Korsica, who raised her eyebrows.

Whenever Maegan and Christa left, Andy let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"What is the deal with her?" Armpit asked.

"She thinks she's some kind of leader for us or something," Shelby replied, disgusted.

"She's not, so we don't know where she gets off, telling us what to do. Barking orders around," Korsica said, frustrated. "I think Christa's the only one who can actually stand her." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"SH!" Zig-Zag said suddenly, looking wildly around. "Did you hear that?" he whispered. The girls looked back and forth from one another, then at the boys wearing the 'what-in-the-world?' look.

"No, Zig. Man, what is it?" Squid asked, playing along.

"IT'S THEM!" he screamed, flying to the floor. "DUCK FOR COVER, EVERYONE! _DUCK FOR COVER!_"

All the guys jumped to the floor, so the girls did the same, not knowing what was going on.

"Who is it, Ziggy?" Squid asked.

"_Them,_" he whispered. When everyone just stared at him, he said, "The FBI. They have cameras hidden everywhere! Even in the SHOWERS! AHHH!" he cried, jumping up and running out of the tent.

The boys got up off of the floor, grinning like crazy at the girls, who were still on the floor, scared for their lives. Not from the FBI, but from Zig-Zag.

"You can get up, now," X-ray said.

They looked at one another carefully and slowly stood up. Twitch laughed and said, "He's harmless."

"Don't let him bother you," Squid commented. "Zig's a good guy, once you get to know him. He just suffers from acute paranoia."

"Oh," came the girls' reply.

'_Acute paranoia? Oh, this will be fun...'_ Andrea thought, smiling.

"I'm going to the Rec Room. Anyone else want to come?" Magnet asked. He glanced awkwardly at Andrea, but looked quickly away.

'_He feels guilty. Good, he should feel guilty.'_

"I do!" X-ray said. Pretty soon everyone, but Andrea, Shelby, and Zero was piling out of the tent heading for the Rec Room.

"Andrea, what was that smile about on your face earlier? What are you cooking up this time?" Shelby asked, excitement written all over her face.

"Well, Zig-Zag has acute paranoia, so I thought it'd be fun to mess with him. Just a little, though," she added. "Not too much."

"Andy, you can be evil sometimes, you know that?"

Andrea shrugged.

"So, got anything planned?"

"Not yet, but-"

Just then, Zig-Zag walked into the tent as if nothing had happened a while ago. "Where did everyone go?" he asked, eyeing the two girls uncertainly.

"Oh, we killed them," Andrea replied, nonchalant.

"And hid them under our beds," Shelby added, shrugging.

"Wh-what?! AHH! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU'LL KILL ME! AHH!" He then proceeded to run away. Again.

Shelby and Andy burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was too good," Shelby said.

"His face was... priceless," Andy commented, holding onto the wall. A few minutes later, D-tent walked in, with Andy and Shelby still cracking up.

"You were the ones who did it," X-ray accused them.

"Did what?" Shelby asked innocently.

"Told Ziggy we were dead."

"Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, we sure did. How did you find out, anyways?"

"He walked into the Rec Room to play pool, while mourning our death," Korsica said. "When he saw us, he started screaming at the top of his lungs that we were ghost coming to haunt him because he wasn't at our funeral."

Shelby and Andrea started laughing even more.

"Wait, wait, wait," X-ray said. "If yall are gonna mess with his head, yall need to let us in on it, every once in a while."

"Okay, promise!" Shelby said, in between giggles.

"Boys? Girls? Curfew," Pendanski said, sticking his head into the tent. "Where's Ricky?"

"Somewhere screaming about ghosts," Caveman replied.

"Oh, dear lord," Pendanski said, turning around to go find him. He didn't take a step away from the tent when Zig-Zag came walking up to the tent.

"Get inside, Ricky. It's curfew."

"Okay, Mom." He walked in, acting as nothing had happened, and the girls stared at him, bewildered.

"Good night. Girls, the girl counselor will be here in a moment to escort you to and from the changing rooms."

"Okay, Mom," they replied.

"Goodnight!" everyone called.

After the girls got changed into their pajamas, Magnet grabbed Andrea's arm and pulled her aside.

"Listen chica. I'm sorry for what happened today."

"No problem."

"No, it is a problem. For me anyways. I'm going to make it up to you, by the time this week is over."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

He stared at her with his big brown eyes and said, "Let's not say okay anymore, okay?"

She grinned. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Okay, I'm done with this," he said, throwing his hands in the air and walking away.

Andy watched him walk away, but then looked at Zig-Zag. _'Hmm... I wonder what we could do with him tomorrow....'_

----------------------

**_Author's Note:_** Hoped you like! Sorry it's _way_ shorter than the last chapter, but, hey, what can I say. Also, sorry it took such a long time to update! Okay, thanks to the following:

**Liz-** Thanks!

**Devilish-** Ah, nope. Not that kind of story. And I'm not complaining.

**oddgirlout-** LoL, I getcha! And I agree, I absolutely luv Squid and there's hardly any Ziggy fics out there without him being gay.... sigh It's sad... Thanks for the advice too!

**Kirjava Deamon-** Thanks for telling me. Didn't know!

**loviedove-** Thanks!!

**Nosilla- **Thanks! And I hope you liked the update! And I'm _really_ sorry it took so long!!

**Stormbringer91-** Gee, thanks! And, don't worry! We'll all find out soon... in fact, I'm not all that sure, yet.... hmm....

**Seth Speaks- **LoL, hahah! Thanks, I'll try to avoid that in the future!

**ZiGzAgZ Chikta01- **Thanks! And I'm sorry, once again, that I haven't updated in a while.

**Twitchette- **Really? Thanks!

I appreciate yall bunchies, and, once again, so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just got out of it for a while, and now that it's break, I'll be able to write, cuz I'm back in the 'groove'! Besides, I'm sick with a cough and sore throat, plus, my "Aunt Flo" has come on one of her monthly visits. YIKES! Anyways, check out my other Holes' stories, and my other story on my other ID, IcE-kItTeN08... It's called Some People Change!

_Hb_


End file.
